


Rainy Days

by appleetun



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleetun/pseuds/appleetun
Summary: Inoo never liked the rain, but Yuto does.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 10





	Rainy Days

“I can’t believe this was meant to be my day off from work.”

Yuto peeked up from the book he was reading, losing his line of focus and looked over at his boyfriend. He noticed he was laying down on the couch under a blanket and gazing out the window at the raindrops sliding down the window. Yuto couldn't help but let out a small smile. He was used to this kind of reaction from Inoo when something didn’t go according to his plans, but he couldn’t help but find his frustration somewhat endearing. He was usually the opposite and didn’t mind the rain. After all, it gave Yuto the perfect excuse to be indoors.

“Well, what did you have planned for today anyway?” Yuto asked as he sat up from the comfortable position he'd forged for himself on the floor and made his way over to Inoo. He took a seat next to Inoo on the couch, pulling the blanket off him slightly to reveal him wearing a woollen, grey jumper that Yuto recognised as one of his own, but it just looked oversized on Inoo.

“I don’t know…” Inoo sulked as he pulled the blanket back from Yuto and continued to stare out the window of their apartment. The rain hadn’t stopped all morning since the storm rolled in overnight and it had now entered the early afternoon with no signs of letting up. Yuto took a quick look out too, hoping to catch a glimpse of what Inoo was seeing but the rain was even making it difficult to see the street below, and he could only see the glow from the streetlights and houses nearby.

“But I didn’t exactly want to be cooped up inside…” Inoo said as he stared back at Yuto, still with the same bored look on his face.

“What’s wrong with being inside?” Yuto asked, switching his focus back towards Inoo as he folded his arms.

“There’s never anything to do,” Inoo said as he rested his chin in his hands and leaned forward. 

“What do you mean there’s nothing to do?” Yuto asked, “we have everything we could need!”

Inoo looked back towards the window and sighed, watching as some of the droplets raced each other down the glass.

Yuto took this as a hint as he leaned in towards Inoo and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I bet I could find us something to do,” Yuto said as he pulled back and smiled, standing up and making his way to the small kitchen they shared, “you can’t be like this every time it rains!”

Inoo looked back at Yuto and smiled, always amazed at the younger’s ability to change the way he felt in an instant.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Yuto asked as he opened the fridge, staring back at Inoo with a blank expression.

“No, I don’t want you burning anything!”

“Hey!” Yuto closed the fridge and walked over the cabinet, pulling out two mugs and filling one with instant coffee and the other with a teabag. He’d become so used to how Inoo particularly liked his tea that he could do it with his eyes closed - not too milky, but he didn’t like it straight, and he never wanted anything extra in it. Yuto was a little bit different from Inoo and liked more milk with some sugar in his blend.

“Well, am I wrong?” Inoo asked as he sat up on the couch and turned his focus towards Yuto, “yesterday you somehow managed to burn toast!”

Yuto rolled his eyes slightly as he picked up the two mugs and made his way back to Inoo, “well, it wasn’t like I was paying attention to it,” he said as he handed Inoo his tea.

“Well, maybe you should’ve,” Inoo took the mug from Yuto and held it in his hands. Yuto paid particular attention to Inoo’s fingertips and how elegant they were as they formed around the mug, “how do you even burn toast?”

“I just told you!” Yuto said, appearing to snap back into reality as he took a sip from his mug. Inoo watched Yuto and following his lead, also took a sip from his mug.

“At least you’re better at making tea than you are making toast!”

Yuto narrowed his eyes at Inoo and gave him a quick nudge, making Inoo give a small laugh.

“Well, what did you have in mind?” Inoo asked.

“I was thinking we could watch something,” Yuto said as he put his mug down on the floor. He stood up from the couch, leaving Inoo there and walked over to their DVD collection on the opposite side of the room by the TV. Most of the DVDs belonged to Yuto and he brought them along when they’d moved in together, although there were still some that belonged to Inoo, “did you have anything in mind?”

“Surprise me!”

Yuto smiled at Inoo’s remark, feeling happy about having some freedom with what he could choose and pulled out a DVD at random. He moved back over to the player and slotted it in, then took a seat next to Inoo on the couch. In an effort to keep lifting the mood, Yuto pulled some of the blankets off Inoo as he’d done previously.

“Hey!” 

Yuto let out a giggle at Inoo’s response as he leaned onto Inoo’s shoulder and nestled his head in, trying to find himself a comfortable position between Inoo and the couch. Inoo smiled at Yuto as he pulled the blanket up to cover both of them and turned his attention towards the glowing screen. Inoo wasn’t particularly interested in Yuto’s collection of movies or even watching them, but it was the moment together he enjoyed and figured it was a good way to kill time.

Inoo was barely paying attention as the plot of the movie unfolded over the next two hours. It was one of the latest foreign action movies that Yuto had somehow acquired and Inoo could never follow the stories. He looked towards the window, the rain clouds still appeared to be set in place and would probably be there at least for another twelve hours. Suddenly feeling Yuto become heavy on his shoulder, Inoo turned his focus away from the rain and towards the younger.

“You tired?” Inoo asked, running his hands through Yuto’s hair and softly tugging on the ends.

Yuto opened his eyes and shook his head, “just resting my eyes,” he said as he adjusted himself and leaned in closer to Inoo, finding a more comfortable position.

Inoo picked up the remote and turned off the TV since it was clear they were both no longer paying attention to it and turned his focus towards Yuto with a little smile forming on his face. Despite how long he’d known Yuto, he knew he was a terrible liar and the truth always came out, even if it was just minutely on his facial expressions or in his voice tone.

Inoo readjusted himself on the couch, making Yuto sit up and reposition himself too. As he did, he felt Inoo pull him into a close embrace and kiss him on the cheek. As Inoo drew back, he saw a small smile form on his face.

“I guess the rain didn’t ruin my day off after all…”


End file.
